Go Deep
"Go Deep" is the fourth single from Janet Jackson's 1997 album, ''The Velvet Rope''. Written by Jackson, René Elizondo, Jr., Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, the song was released as the album's fourth single on June 15, 1998 and July 8, 1998 in the United Kingdom and the United States respectively. Though the song contains no sample per se, one of the recurring synth notes is taken from the Genesis single "I Can't Dance". Chart performance Although "Go Deep" was released as an international single, it received radio airplay in the U.S. and had success as a club single, peaking at number one on Billboard's Hot Dance Club Play chart in early August 1998. The single entered and peaked at number thirteen on the UK Singles Chart in June 1998 and spent five weeks on the chart. It also charted inside the top forty in most other European countries and Australia, but fared better in the US and Canada. A hip hop remix by producer Timbaland also contributed to the song's success at U.S. urban stations. Live performances Jackson was asked to perform the song at the 1998 VH1 Fashion Awards. She accepted the invitation, and was set to perform "Go Deep", in order to boost its radio play. However, she performed "What About" instead, fueling rumors that "What About" was going to be released as the next single from the album. Jackson responded with a comment on the situation replying that she "decided to do something different for the Awards Show...". Jackson performed the song only on The Velvet Rope Tour. Recently, on her Number Ones: Up Close and Personal Tour, the music video was screened in the Manila concert as the official dedicated song. Music video In the single's music video—directed by Jonathan Dayton and Valerie Faris and released in July 1998, Ty Hodges makes a cameo appearance as a teen boy whose parents have left town for the weekend. The doorbell suddenly rings; it turns out to be Jackson and her dancers, who are asked to be let in. Jackson and company invite more friends over and a large house party ensues. The video climaxes with the young boy realizing it was all an elaborate daydream with his favorite singer. It appears on the DVD edition of 2001's All for You as well as the 2004 video compilation From Janet. to Damita Jo: The Videos. Track listings ;European CD single (724389515220) # Jam & Lewis radio edit – 3:30 # Jam & Lewis extended album mix – 5:32 ;U.S. 12" promo single (VSTDJ 1680) # Masters at Work Thunder Mix – 9:07 # Masters at Work Bonus Beats – 4:01 # Masters at Work Spiritual Flute Mix – 10:53 # Masters at Work Vocal Deep Disco Dub – 8:12 # Masters at Work Alternative Mix – 8:28 ;U.S. double 12" remix promo single (7087 6 13165 1 3) # Masters at Work Thunder Mix – 9:07 # Masters at Work Thunder Radio Edit – 3:43 # Masters at Work Spiritual Flute Mix – 10:53 # Masters at Work Bonus Beats – 4:01 # Roni Size Remix – 7:25 # Masters at Work Vocal Deep Disco Dub – 8:32 # Jam & Lewis extended album mix – 5:35 # Masters at Work Downtempo Mix – 5:19 ;U.S. promo CD 1 (DPRO-13165) # Jam & Lewis radio edit – 3:30 # Album version – 4:54 # Jam & Lewis extended album mix – 5:35 # Masters at Work Downtempo Mix – 5:19 # Masters at Work radio edit – 3:43 # Call Out Hook (Jam & Lewis radio edit) – 0:17 ;U.S. promo CD 2 (DPRO-13172) # Timbaland Mix featuring Missy Elliott Edit – 4:03 # Timbaland Mix featuring Missy Elliott Remix – 5:33 # Teddy Riley Nation Remix (clean version) – 5:43 # T.R. Funk Mix – 5:39 # Call Out Hook (Missy Edit) – 0:17 # Call Out Hook (Teddy Riley Nation Remix) – 0:17 ;UK 12" promo single (VISA 1680) # Jam & Lewis radio edit – 3:30 # Timbaland radio edit – 4.05 ;UK 12" remix promo single (VSTXDJ 1680) # Roni Size Remix – 7:25 # Roni Size Remix Instrumental – 7:25 ;UK 12" single (VST 1680) # Masters at Work Thunder Mix – 9:07 # Jam & Lewis extended album mix – 5:32 # Timbaland Mix featuring Missy Elliott Remix – 5.33 ;UK 12" remix single (7243 8 95152 6 8) # Masters at Work Alternative Mix – 8:32 # Masters at Work Downtempo Mix – 5:19 # T.R Funk Mix – 5:39 # Roni Size Remix – 7:25 ;UK CD single (VSCDT 1680) ;European CD single (7243 8 95151 2 1) ;Japanese CD single (VJCP-12103) # Album version – 4:42 # T.R Funk Mix – 5:39 # Roni Size Remix – 7:25 # Masters at Work Alternative Mix – 8:32 # Masters at Work Downtempo Mix – 5:19 Official versions/remixes * Album Version - 4:42 * Jam & Lewis Radio Edit – 3:30 * Jam & Lewis Extended Album Mix – 5:35 * Teddy Riley Funk Mix – 5:39 * Teddy Riley Funk Mix #2 – 5:37 * Teddy Riley Nation Mix Clean / RDMC Main Mix ft Queen Pen & Nutta Butta – 5:44 * Teddy Riley Nation Mix Dirty / RDMC Main Mix ft Queen Pen & Nutta Butta – 5:44 * Teddy Riley Remix Version 2 – 4:36 * Timbaland Mix featuring Missy Elliott Remix – 5:33 * Timbaland Mix featuring Missy Elliott Remix Edit – 4:03 * Timbaland Radio Edit – 4:05 * Timbaland Instrumental Mix – 5:34 * Timbaland Acapella – 5:34 * Timbaland TV Mix – 5:34 * Roni Size Remix – 7:25 * Roni Size Remix Instrumental – 7:24 * Masters At Work Alternative Mix – 8:32 * Masters At Work Downtempo Mix – 5:19 * Masters At Work Downtempo Instrumental – 5:19 * Masters At Work Thunder Mix – 9:05 * Masters At Work Radio Edit – 3:43 * Masters At Work Radio Edit w/ Flute – 4:35 * Masters At Work Vocal Deep Disco Dub – 8:12 * Masters At Work Spiritual Flute Mix – 10:53 * Masters At Work Ambient Mix – 2:30 * Masters At Work Fluteapella – 4:36 * Masters At Work Bonus Beats – 4:01 * Call Out Hook (Jam & Lewis Radio Edit) – 0:17 * Call Out Hook (Missy Edit) – 0:20 * Call Out Hook (Teddy Riley Nation Remix) – 0:18 Charts